1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency signaling devices and more particularly pertains to a new emergency message sign device for vehicles for drawing attention to a disabled vehicle to receive assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency signaling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, emergency signaling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art emergency signaling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,274 to Williams, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,874 to Sano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,932 to Davis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,893 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,186 to Collie; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,306 to Kinstler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new emergency message sign device for vehicles. The sign device includes a sign holder for supporting interchangeable signs. The sign holder comprises a front panel having upper and lower ends, and a rear panel having upper and lower ends. The upper ends of the panels are pivotally connected together for permitting pivot movement of the front panel with respect to the rear panel, so that the front and rear panels are pivotally movable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The sign holder includes a pocket being formed on a front of the front panel. The pocket has a closed end positioned adjacent the lower end of the front panel and an opening located intermediate the upper and lower ends of the front panel. A plurality of signs is removably insertable into the pocket. Each of the signs has a front surface with indicia marked thereon.
In these respects, the emergency message sign device for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drawing attention to a disabled vehicle to receive assistance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of emergency signaling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new emergency message sign device for vehicles construction wherein the same can be utilized for drawing attention to a disabled vehicle to receive assistance.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the emergency signaling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency message sign device for vehicles which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art emergency signaling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sign holder for supporting interchangeable signs. The sign holder comprises a front panel having upper and lower ends, and a rear panel having upper and lower ends. The upper ends of the panels are pivotally connected together for permitting pivot movement of the front panel with respect to the rear panel, so that the front and rear panels are pivotally movable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The sign holder includes a pocket being formed on a front of the front panel. The pocket has a closed end positioned adjacent the lower end of the front panel and an opening located intermediate the upper and lower ends of the front panel. A plurality of signs is removably insertable into the pocket. Each of the signs has a front surface with indicia marked thereon.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the emergency signaling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency message sign device for vehicles which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art emergency signaling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such emergency message sign device for vehicles economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles for drawing attention to a disabled vehicle to receive assistance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency message sign device for vehicles which includes a sign holder for supporting interchangeable signs. The sign holder comprises a front panel having upper and lower ends, and a rear panel having upper and lower ends. The upper ends of the panels are pivotally connected together for permitting pivot movement of the front panel with respect to the rear panel, so that the front and rear panels are pivotally movable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The sign holder includes a pocket being formed on a front of the front panel. The pocket has a closed end positioned adjacent the lower end of the front panel and an opening located intermediate the upper and lower ends of the front panel. A plurality of signs is removably insertable into the pocket. Each of the signs has a front surface with indicia marked thereon.